The triad
by Azurknight
Summary: Two months have passed since the last assault on Lucy's life but she survived much to the delight of a trio of mysterious people who claim to want the extinction of all human
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Dreiklang

Two months have passed since the last time Lucy has been seen, and all they have is her two horns. Her body was nowhere alluding to the possibility that she might be alive. Frustrated the director brought in a new researcher from a foreign country last month named Dr. J Marcus; the researcher that was brought in was a male in his late thirties. Dr. Marcus had short dark brown hair, his eyes were green, and wore a normal researcher uniform, and brown loafers. Always at hide side was his secretary Yuki; she wore a simple red secretary uniform, had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with blue eyes, and had a neck brace from an injury before she worked at the facility. Unbeknownst to the director Arakawa was meeting in secret with a security guard who was making her an offer. His face was obscured by his hat and the only distinguishable feature was a couple strands of light brown hair

"Look I can't be seen doing this the director will kill me if he knew" Arakawa says nervously

"Listen lady the director is going to die soon now you can help us if you want and leave this hellhole or you can die with the rest" the man orders

"I don't want to be here but I can't just let you kill innocent people!"

"Innocent that's a laugh no one here is without sin, the only reason I need you is for your research with that megalomaniac"

"No I won't do it kill me if you want"

The guard pulls out a handgun and points it at Arakawa causing her to tremble a bit.

"I'm not joking and I'm not very patient in three days our plan will come together with or without you"

"Why are you doing this, and why me"

"I have no reason to explain my reasons to you, and I'm offering you a way out. One thing that's all and you'll never see me again"

Arakawa begrudgingly agrees, and shakes the guard's hands.

"Just promise that I can leave before you start"

"Very well"

In the director's office the director Kakuzawa was talking with Dr. Marcus.

"I know you've only been here for a month doctor, but let me say that your research so far has produced invaluable results"

"Thank you director I do what I'm best at"

"Indeed this cloning project may be of use to us in order to find Lucy; I want you to produce one of these clones with one week no later understand?"

"Yes sir I understand"

Without another word Marcus leaves the office with his secretary waiting behind the door for him.

"What did he say Marcus?" Yuki asks seriously

"He wants to see a clone within a week"

"Hmm he'll see one sooner than he thinks in that case"

The two walk down a hallway alone apparently plotting something. At the Kaede house Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nana, and Nyu (who is still recovering from losing her horns) are eating dinner which was prepared by Mayu and Nana who is greatly improving. Kouta was always keeping his eyes on Nyu fearing for her safety and others after the incident a couple months ago. Nana was able to come in terms with Kurama's death but still mourns for him and Mariko, but was overall happy. During dinner Mayu brings unusual news to the table.

"Um so today we had a new student; I can't remember her name, but she looked a lot like Nana she even had horns"

"What really!?" Nana shouts

"Hey maybe they could family horns are one thing but looks are another you should invite her over for dinner" Yuka suggests

"That would be nice but maybe I should get to know her first it would be strange to invite someone who you don't know to dinner"

"I think your right but I say do it anyway since she and Nana may be related. What do you think Nana" Kouta adds

"Sure but I doubt she could be family after all I don't have any brothers or sisters that I know"

Nyu cheers Nana up by tickling her out of the blue raising everyone's mood. Later in the night while everyone is sleeping Nyu is breathing heavily muttering stuff in her sleep. Since coming back to the house she has been suffering from nightmares every day, but no one notices since she can't talk about it.

The next day

Mayu managed to talk with the girl she mentioned even managed to become fast friends with her. At the house everyone is baffled by the girls appearance the only difference between her and Nana was their hair color the other girl had bluish-purple hair. Sitting at the table everyone they can't help but stare at the resemblance. Trying to avoid being rude Kouta and Yuka leave the room to grab snacks; Nyu enthusiastically follows them wanting to help. Nana and Mayu talk with the girl whose name was Cipher.

"So Cipher are you like me?" Nana calmly asks

"What do you mean the horns if so yes. My daddy says that it's because I'm so adorable that I have horns to show it even more."

"No I mean can you use vectors?"

"Vectors no I don't even know what vectors are"

"Then never mind"

"Hey even if you two aren't family you can still be friends"

Nana and Cipher agree and talk to each other learning more about each other. Back in the kitchen Kouta and Yuka can hear the girls talking in the other room happy about them making friends. Nyu reaching for a plate on a shelf slips and falls to the ground bruising her elbow causing her to almost cry. Kouta grabs some ice to put on the bruise while Yuka grabs the plate Nyu was reaching for. Cipher hears the crying and asks Mayu a question.

"So Mayu where's your real mommy and daddy?"

"What?" Mayu utters

"Where's your actual parents it can't be those two"

Mayu answers as best as she can since the thought of her parents brings up painful memories.

"Well I don't live with my mom due to complications"

"(So her mom hurt her) I see sorry that I asked"

"Oh no it's okay you didn't know"

"So Cipher what's your daddy like?" Nana asks

"My daddy is sweet, caring, kind, and he never yells at me"

"Sounds like you really love him" Nana adds remembering Kurama her papa

"Of course he's my daddy"

After the delay Kouta and Yuka return with tea and cookies; Nyu accompanies them and continues to stare at Cipher and Nana who are now sitting next to each other comparing them.

Two days later

Again at the facility Dr. Marcus requests a meeting with the director ready to present his clone four days early than expected. The doctor presents a woman garbed in a cloak with a hood.

"Who's this supposed to be of?"

Marcus pulls back the cloak revealing Lucy's face greatly shocking the director in a good way.

"Of all of our research this by far the greatest creation any of us have seen I'm impressed very impressed congratulations doctor"

Yuki enters the room along with a security guard.

"I'm so happy you approve director too bad it doesn't matter" Yuki says

"What are you two doing here leave this room this instant!"

"Shut it old man you aren't in control here we are" The guard says threateningly

The director pulls out his gun and fires a bullet at the guard which stops before hitting his face.

"What the?!"

The guard reveals his full face which no one recognized, but his eyes were red. The guard pulls out a switch and presses it.

"What did you just do?"

"I've released all the girls"

Yuki then removes her neck brace revealing enlarged veins signifying an unusual implant.

"Sorry director let me reintroduce myself Dr. Julia Marcus"

"So you're Dr. Marcus then who's this man?"

"He's our assistant Yuki Toumin"

"Tell me what's the point in all of this"

"Revenge... on humanity" The

Julia presses another switch and opens her mouth which then produces a musical sounding like a lullaby. When the doors open the diclonius girls begin to walk outside with guards scattering trying to stop all of them only to notice their guns don't fire. All of the guards and researchers in the path of the girls are ripped to pieces painting the walls crimson. Julia continues the lullaby while the guard explains.

"I tampered with all the guns within the facility except mine, and we hijacked the intercom system it took a while to accomplish but it was worth it"

"Who are you?"

"….Hiro that's all"

Hiro pulls out his gun and fires it six times in the director head killing him. The replica of Lucy just stands there looking with a blank expression. After a while of singing all of the girls meet up in the same area behind the three and look the Lucy clone with anticipation. Julia begins to laugh out loud while Hiro simply chuckles. Arakawa who was hiding in an area previously gets upset at Hiro for breaking his promise.

"Shut up you can go. Besides I need to go the city anyway "she" has a job for me"

"She?"

"None of your concern woman just makes sure to never get in our way"

Hiro walks with Arakawa to the heliport while Julia prepares for the next phase of their plan to breed their queen and enhance the virus. At the Kaede house Nyu begins to tremble with fear she had a horrible feeling that bad things were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Zwilling

Days later Julia's research on the Lucy clone she created was impeded by the personality that it was given; which was supposed to reflect her original with modifications. The clone was named Freya Rubedo, and she was also in charge of keeping the sipleits docile while Julia wasn't using the lullaby to augment their instincts. The worst progress was the breeding; Rubedo refuses to accept any males as a mate. Frustrated Julia vents her anger to Yuki who's acting much more melancholic than how he was days ago.

"Why isn't this working we've spent so much time into this project and now where being stalled by stubbornness!"

"Julia you can't force love. you're forgetting something"

"What would that be!?"

"She may be a replica but she's still a living person if she wants what the original wants so…"

"We find the male the original wants then we can breed her, of course"

"No Julia that's not what I…"

"Shut up Yuki you don't know what you're talking about"

Julia pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. The receiver was Hiro and was ordered by Julia to locate Lucy and find the male she wants.

"Don't order me around Julia"

"Quit arguing and find our Adam!"

"Fine and look into what I asked about"

"Oh that well…"

At the Kaede house Yuka and Nyu get ready to go grocery shopping while Kouta finishes cleaning the house since Mayu was still at school, and Nana was walking Wanta.

"Oh man why do I get stuck cleaning the house?" Kouta asks irritated

"Because we need more food and we can't leave Nyu alone can we" Yuka answers with a grin

Kouta sighs heavily and gets ready to clean. Yuka and Nyu get to the grocers and buy what's needed. Nyu wanders off while Yuka is finishing the shopping for an unknown reason and fails to notice. Nyu wanders to what caught her attention which was a young man talking on a cell phone. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, and navy jeans, with white tennis shoes.

"Thanks send Freya she needs…exercise plus I want her to see you know what"

Unable to hear what the person on the other end is saying Nyu just stands wondering. The young man ends the phone call, and Nyu suddenly becomes uninterested in the young man. He looks at her with a polite smile.

"Can I help you with something?" He asks politely

"Nyu?"

Nyu points to his cell phone to which he responds confused.

"My cell phone?"

Yuka runs to Nyu calling her name and apologizes to the young man.

"Oh no it's alright. she seems adventurous" He exclaims

"Oh she can be; again I'm sorry if she bothered you"

"Don't apologize in fact…"

The young man reaches into his pocket and pulls out 500 yen and hands it to Nyu.

"Here get yourself some candy or something"

Nyu gleefully takes the yen.

"Well thank uhh what's your name?" Yuka asks

"Oh I'm Hiro Hiro Sakigami" The young man introduces

"Nice to meet you Hiro I'm Yuka and this is Nyu"

Hiro and Yuka bow while introducing themselves, Nyu imitates them.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Hope I can see you two around sometime"

Yuka and Nyu leave the young man they just met and get back to the house after buying sweets for everyone; using the 500 yen piece and a little bit to afford everyone a treat. As Hiro sees them leave he thinks to himself.

"(From this distance through a phone what else can Julia's creation do… I'd better keep an eye on her)"

Back at the house a little while later Mayu and Nana have returned to the house, and greet everyone home. Yuka talks about the young she and Nyu met earlier, and Kouta disapproves.

"You shouldn't talk with strangers like that Yuka. He could have done something Nyu" Kouta says worried

"Hmm what about me Kouta?" Yuka asks irritated

"Nyu doesn't know better; YOU do"

While Kouta and Yuka argue Nana and Mayu talk about Cipher trying to learn more about her.

"I didn't see her today; actually she was absent" Mayu says a little surprised

"She was why did she fail a test or something?"

"Uh no it doesn't work like that Nana; I think she was sick with a cold or something like that"

Nana ponders about something especially since days earlier Cipher asked about Mayu's parents and seemed displeased about the answer. While still thinking about Cipher Mayu hears knocking at the door; she answers it since Kouta and Yuka were arguing. At the door were a couple of police officers who began asking Mayu questions since they were here to talk with her. Apparently some days ago Mayu's mother and her husband went missing, and no one has seen or heard from them in a while. Hearing about her stepfather brought up painful memories; Mayu answers the officer's questions and they leave. Mayu went back to the the dining room, and told Kouta and Yuka what she just heard.

In the night of the city Freya walks the streets under direct orders to find the male whom she chooses. She is wearing a red sweatshirt, and hoodie with black pants and red shoes. After a while of walking round the city with a great temptation to kill the humans around her for their selfish personalities; this is pushed over the edge when she overhears and teenaged couple in the alley way next to her. They have malicious smiles on their faces, and are talking about messing with a friend of theirs for stupid reasons. Apparently they intend to mess with their targets emotions to break him. Disgusted at this Frey clenches her teeth (Having some of her originals memories) remembering how much it hurts to be toyed with, and enters the alley to talk with the two.

"You two disgust me" Freya says disgusted

"Who are you?" The girl asks

"Why why are you planning to mess with someone in such a way?"

"I have no reason to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand" The boy retorts

"Understand? Of course I wouldn't I'm not a pathetic selfish primate unlike you two"

"Pathetic you say I'll have you know that the reason we're doing this is because…" The boy attempts to explain

"Not interested besides it's not like you'll live to see you're childish petty ambitions come true"

Freya uses her vectors on the two's throats cutting their vocal cords, preventing them from screaming, and then the sounds heard are the sounds of ripping and spilling. After finishing Freya exits the alley completely clean; as she walks down the streets repulsed by the people she just encountered she thinks about the boy her original loved. Due to not completely having the originals memories she can only remember his face and not his name. The harder she thinks the more her head begins to hurt; this completely infuriates her to no end. Trying to get her mind of her thoughts she walks to the shore and look at the sea even though it's dark. Upon reaching the shore Freya sits down on the sand, and tries to think of other things. This is put to a stop when she begins to rummage through the sand, and finds a small pink shell which causes her to have a short flashback; causing a massive headache, and faint for a time.

At the facility Julia sings the lullaby to control the girls into finding what she is looking for. Communicating via intercom all she gets are news that the girls can't find what Julia longs for the most at this time.

"I've put too much time as it is!?" Julia shouts

A knock comes at the office door and Yuki enters the room with a young girl at his side.

"What do you want Yuki I am very busy?" Julia asks irritated

"Julia please calm down, we found her" Yuki responds very calmly

Julia's eyes widen and she gets a surprised smile.

"You found her but how all the others couldn't find her"

"Well you shouldn't underestimate my daughter is that right Cipher?" Yuki says smiling to girl at his side

"That's right daddy we found her together" The girl says smiling

Julia begins to snicker and laugh out loud with clear satisfaction.

"Finally after all this time I'll get what I've lost back hahahah!"

"Julia calm down please this is bad for your throat"

"I'm just so happy… Cipher you've earned the reward I promised the one who found her congratulations"

"Daddy what does the doctor mean reward?"

"Julia please she's made a friend at school"

"Like that matters all the humans will die soon enough besides I need a test subject"

"Julia!" Yuki shouts

""sigh" Very well she has one week to say goodbye"

Reluctant Yuki nods his head and rubs Cipher's head. Deeper in the facility Hiro is hunting down survivors from the attack on the facility. After dispatching the ones he found, he sees a large door with a pool of dried blood in front of it, the door had the number 35 on it.


End file.
